Secon chance
by emsluv
Summary: End of season, how i think it could go. ADDEX
1. from hospital to hotel

Ok so this is set after the season finale, an its addex again because I love it. Ok so Alex went to the hospital in search of Ava, she was there, he saw her through the door (but didn't go in instead he left the hospital), all the rest happened so yeah on with the story. Lol hope you enjoy.

………………………………...

Alex was looking at Ava through the glass in the door, and was about to go in when it hit him.

"I don't want this" he said to himself, his mind kept going back to Addison, he wanted her, and fully this time and he had to tell her. He wasn't going to ruin it this time god why do I finally get it now he thought to himself as he ran out of the hospital.

He ran as fast as he could to the Archfeild god I hope she is here he thought to him self as he entered the hotel, gaining some strange looks from the staff, ignoring them he headed towards the elevators.

" right what was her room number, come on you know this….. You heard some one say it …. Ugh …. 2214... Yes" he panted now in the elevator. The journey felt like it was going on forever, when it hit him

oh god, what do I say when the elevator finally reached its destination. He carried on running as fast as he could until he reached her door. Palms sweaty, mouth dry, he had never felt like this before, then he knocked.

" calm down… just relax… please be here" he said aloud but was brought from his thoughts when she replied.

" hold on … just coming"

And with that he heard her reach the door staring to ulock the door, his pulse was raceing, his breathing became heavier. God he was nervous, and then he came face to face with her, her brow furrowed slightly when she took in his appearance.

oh god why is he here, and why does he look like he jus ran a marathon just when she realised she hadn't said any thing yet.

" Alex what are you doing here"

" need ….to t…talk to ..you" he replied still a little out of breath.

" err… ok do you want to come in" she asked rather confused now.

" yes.. …please" now slowly getting his breath back. He followed Addison into the room closing the door behind him, and turning around Addison had gone over to a small sofa and sat down. He just stood where he was until she motioned for him to come over.

Addison now was clearly confused as to why he was there maybe something happened to Ava she thought to her self.

" I .. um I need to talk to you ..to explain" he said the nerves slowly getting the better of him.

"oh, …. Is it Ava did something happen" she asked

"no … no its not Ava.. Its ..its you"

" what… what do you mean its me" getting both nervous an worried now.

"you see I .. got to Ava's room and well I was looking at her, hw happy she looked, and I … I realised that I want that I… want to be happy like that" pausing on how to word the next bit Addison jumped in.

" and what does that have to do with me" she asked slightly annoyed, for she still liked alex and didn't much like him saying things like this to her.

" no… I mean jus let me finish… ok" he added with a small smile, to which she nodded.

" err…. So I realised that…. I want that … I want that but, just not with her. I want you Addison, and … and I'm sorry it took me all this time to figure it out…. And I'm sorry I pushed you away, an said I wasn't interested…… but , I want you…. I want to be happy with you" he told her now unable to look at her for far of what he might see, he just kept his gaze to the floor.

Addison was having a hard time taking all this in, she couldn't control her emotions as a tear began to fall down her cheeks, she wanted this, she wanted this so badly but he had rejected her twice what if he did it again.

" Alex you rejected me twice… and, and now your telling me that you want me it doesn't make sense" she asked her voice full of emotion.

"I know… and I'm sorry, I didn't know what to do" he replied now looking at her.

" you seemed to know what you were doing when you… when you rejected me twice" she said quite hurt.

" no.. I didn't know at all… I lied to you" he said quite sheepishly.

" what…. Why"

" because … because I was scared, the first time after we kissed you were all off with me… so I guessed that you didn't want any thing so I just said it. Then after you know… the on call room, and I saw Ava and she told me that you wanted someone who plays catch, and barbeques. Well that's not me…." he paused again letting her take it all in.

" an well that kind of scared me because, that's what you wanted and I'm not that. I guess I didn't want to let you down or upset you……

(sighs) … great job I did there" he looked up to see her reaction.

Her cheeks were tear stained, her brow was all crinkled as she was thinking all this through in her head.

"so your saying that you, upset me and rejected me twice because you like me" she asked rather confused.

" err… yea I guess so, stupid I know"

" why didn't you just tell me"

" I don't know, I … I wanted to I was just scared, I am so sorry though I never wanted to hurt you… and I should of told you ages ago" he reached to her hand and stroked it softly before wiping a tear off her cheek . " I really am sorry I hurt you" he said again.

"ok" she replied in a soft whisper. Alex pulled away from her taking her all in.

" err…. Do you want me to go, I mean I no its a lot" sensing that she might need some space.

"no, .. not yet" she motioned the space on the sofa next to her for him to sit down. " Alex I like you, I like you a lot but… but I don't know if I can go through this any more" she replied her voice sounding drained.

"I… I understand, but please let me prove to you…. Please"

" I don't know Alex, I mean how can I trust you….. How do I know that you wont hurt me again"

"I … I guess you don't, but I will do what ever it takes for me to show you" he said again touching her hand softly.

The tears again began to fall on her cheeks " I'm so confused" Alex pulled her into a hug " I know, sorry" he replied. She slowly relaxed into his embrace, which seemed to have a calming effect on her as she shortly stopped crying. They both just sat there silent for a few minuets before Addison spoke up.

" I.. I think I want to give this a go…. Us I mean, but slow ok"

"yea… ok, I can do slow….. As slow as you want ok"

She snuggled back into his embrace again.

" oh an Alex"

" yea"

" don't ever lie to me again ok" she said looking up at him.

" yea" he leant down and kissed the top of her head.

They stayed like that for a while longer before Addison yawned, the day had really tired her out.

" hey err, I should go looks like you need some rest"

"yea erm ok…. I do feel really drained" she replied yawning again.

Alex chuckled and said " I can see" which earned a playful hit on the arm.

" hey, your not supposed to be mean to me" she said trying to sound offended, not really working though.

He chuckled again, before leaning over and kissing forehead.

"right ….. I guess I should get going or I wont leave, and before it gets really cold out"

" cold" she questioned

" yea… well I don't have the car I kind…. of ran from the hospital here" he said sheepishly.

"oh yea"

They were now both standing by the door, alex opened it and Addison stood against the door frame.

"are you working tomorrow" he asked hopefully

"yea"

"good so I'll see you tomorrow then" and he leaned in an kissed her softly on the lips, earning a soft moan from Addison.

" yea…. T…tomorrow"

Alex chuckled and kissed her again.

" bye"

This time she leaned in to kiss him goodbye.

" yea bye"

And with that he made his was down the corridor, towards the elevator, Addison shut the door once he was no longer in view. Then went to get changed for bed.

….

About thirty minuets later alex had just arrived home, he heard no one about so he went straight to his bedroom to get changed.

Addison had just brushed her teeth, and was now settling down in bed.

Once changed into a pair of tracksuit bottoms he laid down on his bed to relax when his mind wandered to Addison again, he picked up his cell phone and started to type message.

jus got home wasn't 2 cold, oh an I forgot 2 say goodnight . Alex xx

And then pressed send. Then relaxed into the covers once more.

Back over at the hotel Addison's phone had jus gone off, she reached over to the bed side table to get it, and began to read it with a smile spreading across her face. She clicked the reply button and began to type night, see u 2morro xx and sent it, placing her phone back and snuggling into her bed for what she was sure would be a good nights sleep.

Addisons text came through an alex couldn't help but smile as he read it. He settled back down into his bed with the smile still across his face, as he though he hadn't looked forward this much to work in a long time.

………………………………...

**Ok erm so that's the first chapter, was just an idea I had in my head really so thought I would give it a go hope you like it, please let me know what you think, thanks xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Alex awoke the next morning in a very good mood, he grabbed his cell phone and re- read the txt from Addison, just to make sure that he hadn't been dreaming. After a while he started to get ready for work in record speed for him, he wanted to get to the hospital before rounds so he could see Addison.

Over at Addison's hotel she too had awoken early, she smiled as she remembered the previous day. Then stretched her arms above her head as she yawned, and then headed towards the bathroom, to have a shower before heading off to work.

A little over half an hour later Alex had arrived at the hospital, he had about half an hour before rounds were due to start. He made he way towards the coffee stand and bought himself a coffee as well as buying Addison a vanilla latté and a muffin. He then headed up to her office, finding it unlocked he went in and placed her coffee an muffin on the desk. Scanning across her desk he found some postit notes, leaving her a small note just to let her know that even thought they were taking things slow, he wanted her to know that he was thinking of her.

hey, just thought you might like some breakfast my treat but your not here ( obviously) hopefully will see you after rounds then. Alex xx

Just as he was about to leave the office he heard someone coming in on the other side. Then the door opened to reveal the certain occupant of this office. Alex froze unable to speak, luckily for him she hadn't actually noticed him. What caught her attention however was what was on her desk, she was about to put her things on the small sofa when she noticed him. He was stood there with a nervous smile across his face. She put her things on the sofa and went over to him instead.

" hey" she said softly as she was now stood in front of him, she smiled at him before leaning close into him and placing a soft kiss on his lips, before pulling back.

" hey yourself, oh erm I got you some breakfast"

" mmm thank you" she replied and headed over towards the desk.

Alex sat down on the sofa next to all of Addison's stuff, as she sipped on her coffee whilst reading Alex's note. She began to smile at his sweetness, putting the coffee down she headed back over to him.

As he saw her approaching him he said " you know I hadn't exactly planned on being in the room when you read that" .

She chuckled slightly " yea, I kinda guessed that" she added with a smile, "so how long have you got before rounds" she was now stood right in front of him.

"about ten minuets" he replied, seeing how close she was to him, " so come here" and he pulled her down onto his lap. She let out a little yelp as his actions caught her slightly off guard. But she soon relaxed once she was firmly placed in his lap. He pulled her closer towards his chest, letting his hands linger on her waist. She smiled at him, as she was really starting to like these unexpected actions from alex.

"so any good cases today then" he asked as he gently rubbed his fingers slowly up and down her waist, which only made her lean into him more resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"wait, your actually asking to be on gynie today then" she asked a little surprised.

"hey, its not actually all that bad as I first thought" he replied trying to sound really sincere, actually he was being truthful it wasn't all that bad, especially now he thought to himself.

"uh huh"

" well you know, oh an the view isn't so bad either" he added gaining a slight chuckle from Addison, as well as a playful slap on the arm. To which alex just pouted pretending to be upset, which only made her laugh more, finally making him laugh as well.

" huh you buy a girl breakfast, an she goes an slaps you …. How does that work" he added with a small over done sigh. Addison just chuckled.

"awww, feeling unappreciated"

"mm hm"

She chuckled again, before leaning in to him really close so that there lips were just inches apart, before adding. " well maybe I can help with that"

"yea" he replied pulling her body even closer to him.

And with that she closed the remaining distance and began kissing him soft and tenderly on the lips. He started brushing his hands up and down her waist again, deepening the kiss tongues fighting for dominance, she moaned a little into his mouth from the sensations from his touch and kiss, but soon air became an issue so the broke apart to get their breath back.

" better" she asked with a smile.

He nodded and pretended to think before adding "if I say no, does that mean we can do it again"

She chuckled at his answer before placing a soft peck on his cheek.

"slow remember"

"yea, I know… sorry" and with that he pulled he into a tight embrace and kissed the top of her head. His pager however disturbed him "ugh, I've got rounds to go to sorry" this time he kissed her cheek. And began to get up when she playfully pouted at him. " hey I'll see you in a bit, I have a feeling I might be doing gynie today anyway…. Go eat your breakfast I'll see you later" he was by the door when she appeared in front of him, he stopped and she gave him another peck on the lips, before heading over to her desk to the breakfast.

"you know your not making this easy.. The slow thing right" he said as he opened the door.

She chuckled and said " huh really… go before you get in trouble" to which alex laughed as he walked out the door shouting back.

" awww, worried you wont get to work with me"

Addison just smiled and shook her head, then carried on eating the remainder of her breakfast.


End file.
